One Shot: Hospitals and Heartbreak
by xvampiree
Summary: Edward left Bella before they knew she was pregnant. They both leave Forks and Edward's a resident at the hospital Bella starts working at. Will he finally meet his daughter? Will Bella finally find out the real reson why he left her? AU AH Canon couples.


**AN: A one-shot I don't intend on continuing, I wrote this a while ago and decided I might as well upload it :/**

**I was just playing around so forgive me for any spelling mistakes, etc.**

**Follow me on Twitter, link on my page.**

**xVampiree**

* * *

"Mommy," Someone nearby was whispering and touching my cheek with their hot little hand. "Mommy, wake up."

Slowly I opened my eyes and saw my three year old daughter, Maddy, in front of me.

I sat up and yawned, "Morning, baby,"

Maddy scrambled into the bed to lie snuggled against my chest. Her mahogany curls hung loose down her back and she had her eyes closed, hiding her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. Her skin was one shade darker then mine but that was because she had been outside constantly in Phoenix, she loved the beach and the outdoors. Maddy's face was pretty much like mine but prettier, she had that perfect nose that all baby's have, cute as a button, Long eyelashes, strong cheekbones and perfectly full lips.

This was how I was woken up every morning and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Sure, it would have been nice to wake up to the man I loved lying next to me but that ship had sailed a while ago. When Edward had told me he didn't love me anymore, I just lost interest in love. I now had a maternal love with my daughter, who looked a lot like me and a little like her father who was the same man who broke my heart.

Shortly after Edward and I had broken up, I found out I was pregnant and left to live with my mother in Phoenix. I was now back in Forks and since I needed the money, I had studied to become a nurse at the local hospital. I had heard that the Cullens had left shortly after I had, so there was no way I would run into any of them. I wasn't staying with my father in Forks because he had died a couple of years ago and the house had been sold to pay my inheritance.

I pulled the blanket off of me and quickly changed into a high waisted skirt and a white blouse. My hair was still meticulously clean so I just had to brush it and then apply my make up.

"Momma, I want some make up too," Maddy said while bouncing up and down in front of me still in her pj's.

"You're just going to day care, Madz." I reminded her. "We don't want all the boys falling over you already,"

She giggled, immediately causing a smile on my face.

"But I want to be the _prettiest-est_." she whined.

"You already are the prettiest, now lets get you changed into some more appropriate clothes," I took her hand and led her to her very own bedroom.

The walls in her room were painted a baby pink with a white trim and her small bed was so cute. It had a butterfly duvet that she loved and a intricately carved headboard.

She dug around in her closet and finally emerged with a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. It was easy to see what her favourite colour was.

"Can I wear this?" she wondered already pulling on her jeans.

"Sure you can," I answered getting up to make her breakfast.

Maddy and I quickly ate our cereal once she was dressed and then we were ready to go. I was nervous for two reasons. Firstly, it was my first day at work and second and most importantly, it was Madeline's first day at day care and I didn't know how we would both handle being away from each other.

"Now, Maddy," I started when we were in the car. "after I drop you off at day care, I'm going to work at the hospital, but I'll be back soon to fetch you and take you home,"

"Okay," she sighed while she looked out the side window from her baby seat.

I fought an internal battle since we were already late, one side fighting to prolong the trip and the other was eager to get to work.

The responsible side won the battle and I accelerated just a little before pulling into the day care.

The lady who ran the day cares name was Judie and she sounded very excited to be getting Maddy, apparently we had gone to school together.

Judie was waiting outside for Maddy and all the other kids were playing inside with crayons and colouring books.

Maddy went to her eagerly and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, you must be Bella and Maddy," she said as she hugged both of us.

"Yeah, gosh I'm so late, I'm so sorry." I apologized as I kissed Maddy's forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you too, momma."

"I'll see you soon, okay baby?"

"Okay," Maddy called as I climbed into my car.

Lucky I was late so I didn't have time to let my emotions take over.

I quickly drove to the hospital and climbed out as soon as the engine was off.

"Isabella Swan," a familiar voice that I recognised to be Mike Newton's called.

"Hi, wow Mike, you haven't changed a bit," I said as he walked next to me.

"I'd say the same, but wow, Bella. You look gorgeous," he said as he wound his arm around my waist as we walked into the hospital.

"Yeah, um, I guess that's what happens after you have a kid," I hinted.

"You're a mother?!" he asked shocked and dropped his arm.

"Yeah, Maddy's three."

"Who's the dad?" he asked not bothering to do the math.

"Honestly, Mike. I have no idea, plus I'm really late and it's my first day as a nurse here,"

"You're lucky you ran into me, I'm a nurse too," he grinned very proud of himself.

I managed to form some sort of mangled smile, "Great," I enthused through my teeth.

"I'll show you where to get changed into your uniform," he took my hand and lead me into a small store room that had a lot of lockers packed inside. "there's a spare locker next to mine if you want it," he hinted.

"Thanks," I grumbled pulling out a dark blue outfit. There was a few other people in the change room and they had no problem changing in front of each other and since I was no longer shy about showing my body to the world, I stripped down to my bra and panties and pulled on the dark blue pants and shirt.

"Wow, Bella," Mike breathed. "There's no ways you could have had a child,"

I laughed, "Thanks, Mike."

"Oh my God, Bella!" I heard a familiar voice enthuse.

I looked up as I tied my shoes to see a mousy looking girl wearing glasses. Angela.

"Oh, hey, Ang," I greeted her.

"Don't 'Oh, hey, Ang' me," she teased pulling me into a hug. "I haven't seen or heard anything from you in like three years,"

"Sorry," I grimaced. "I was busy,"

"What could you possibly have been busy with for _three_ years?" she demanded.

"Bella has a three year old little girl named Madeline," Mike interrupted before I could answer.

Angela's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "What?! Who's the dad?"

"Ang, calm down," I pleaded. "I don't know,"

She gave me a stern look, "Bella," she chided.

"Ang, I'm super late and it's my first day," I protested. "Can we talk about my sex life some other time?"

She blushed as my words were a little loud and there were a few snickers from the watching residents and nurses.

"Sure, Bella," she whispered.

"Great," I grinned and shut my locker door with an audible 'clang'.

I left the room and unfortunately Mike followed me, "So since you're new here, you're working in the clinic."

"Clinic?" A male asked as we walked past him, having overheard our conversation as he checked a chart. His hair was black and shaggy around his head and he had denim blue eyes.

Hottie alert.

"Yes, Mark," Mike snapped. "She's working in the clinic."

Mark smiled and held out his hand for me, completely ignoring Mike.

"Hi there, I'm Mark Davies," I placed my hand in his.

"Bella Swan," I told him with a small smile.

He grinned. "I already know who you are, we've all been waiting for you to arrive,"

I groaned and Mike left with a huff. "God, it's like high school all over again,"

Mark put the chart down and started to walk with me over to the double doors with a sign overhead that read 'Clinic' in big red lettering.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you were the new kid in high school…"

"You guessed right," I sighed and then stopped when we reached the doors. "Do you work in the clinic too?"

"Yeah, but I'm more of the ring leader of all the nurses in the clinic,"

"Ah," I nodded. "So that makes me one of your circus clowns?"

He laughed and held the door open for me.

I let out a sigh when I saw the clinic for the first time. It was a huge white room with dozens of beds in little cubicles made up by curtains.

"It's not very modern," Mark apologized. "but we are getting an interior designer in next week, one of the doctors wives, she's going to redesign the whole space,"

"You don't have to apologize," I started. "I think it looks very 'clinic-y'."

"Thank you," he grinned and then motioned to a little girl sitting on the bed with her mother. "It looks like you already have your first patient,"

"I'll see you later then," he called as I walked eagerly over to the bed.

The little girl had just got a bad cut on her knee, having a child definitely made my stomach stronger.

I checked the folder on the end of the bed. "Hi there, Kayla." I greeted her with a friendly smile. "I'm Bella Swan,"

"Thank goodness we got you nurse Swan, I've only heard good things," Kayla's mom sighed in relief and I frowned in confusion.

"Oh really?" I asked as I checked out Kayla's leg. "That's strange seeing as it's only my first day here," I looked up at her and smiled.

Kayla was only about four years old so I had a good idea on how to handle her. The wound wasn't very deep, some disinfectant and a bandage should work.

"How did you get this?" I wondered dabbing her leg gently with some water and then disinfectant.

"She was climbing a tree," Kayla's mom murmured, rolling her eyes in irritation with her daughter.

I smirked, "I did that too when I was younger but trees in Forks are usually covered in moss so it's not really a good idea to climb them,"

I wrapped the bandage around her leg. "There you go, good as new,"

"Thank you Nurse Swan," Kayla breathed in her innocent voice as she stood up to hug me.

"Oh it's no problem,"

"Thanks again, nurse swan," Kayla's mom grinned and took her four year olds hand. "Come on, Kay-Kay."

I watched as they left and then sighed.

"You're a natural with kids," a voice whispered in my ear, making me jump. I turned around to see Mark, I smirked.

"I guess having a kid of your own helps, huh?" I mused.

I looked at Marks shocked face, "You have a kid?"

"Yeah," I sighed. Getting ready for the questions.

"Wow, I didn't know that, you look really young, how old is she? Or he?"

"It's a she," I verified. "And Maddy's three,"

"Teenage pregnancy, huh?" he assumed.

"Yup,"

"Where's her dad?" Typical question.

"Her dad and I are no longer together, we split up before I knew I was pregnant,"

"Harsh." he breathed. "Didn't you try tell him afterwards? You could be getting maintenance or something…"

"What are you? A lawyer?" I teased.

Mark smirked. "No, just a doctor in a clinic."

"Does a 'doctor in a clinic' know where I can get something to eat?" I wondered.

"I'll tell you but only if you let me pay for it,"

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly.

"Excellent," he grinned holding the door open for me.

We passed Mike as we walked to the cafeteria, he looked up at me sullenly and then glared at Mark.

"What does Newton have against you anyway?" I wondered taking an apple on my tray.

Mark shrugged, "No idea,"

I raised one eyebrow at him sceptically and then dropped the subject as my cell phone started to ring.

I sighed and placed my tray down on the counter at the end of the line and Mark waited patiently for me to answer.

I finally flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"Hi there, Bella." Judie enthused. I could hear children laughing in the background.

"Oh hey, Judie. What's up?" I wondered grabbing my tray again and pressing my phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"There's a little bit of a problem with Maddy,"

I dropped my tray by accident and started walking towards the car park.

"What happened? I'm on my way,"

"Well, I think she's come down with the flu from little Tyler here, they've been playing like best friends all day but Tyler's just been taken home because she's got flu,"

"Okay, I'll be right there," I snapped my phone shut and Mark grabbed my arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My kid's sick, do you think I could just go fetch her? I'll bring her here if I have to," I asked.

"Bella you don't need permission to fetch your sick child, I think you should bring her here so I can check her out,"

"Thanks," he held the door open for me and I walked straight into somebody.

"Hey buddy, watch it," Mark snapped pulling me back to my feet.

I blinked to clear my head and my eyes locked with someone else's eyes that I had never expected to see again. Edward Cullen.

"Edward?" I breathed incredulous.

"Hi Bella," he whispered with half a smile, he noticed Mark's hand on my arm still.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He smirked, "I work here and by the looks of it," his eyes trailed up my body. "you do too,"

"Bella's been working in the clinic with me," Mark interrupted glaring at Edward before smiling down at me. "You should go fetch Maddy,"

I blinked, having forgotten completely. I was a terrible mother.

"Oh shit, yeah." I grimaced turning back to Edward. "Um, I have to go fetch my daughter I'll see you around, okay?"

Edward's eyes were as big as saucers but he managed to nod.

"I'll see you just now," Mark called as I ran to my car.

I hesitated as I drove watching the drops of water glide and collect with each other down the windshield, would I be able to take Maddy to work with me? What if Edward saw her? Maybe I could leave her with Angela…

"Am I going with Momma to work?" Maddy wondered from the back of the car. There wasn't much wrong with her, just a runny nose.

"Yes, you get to meet all of mommy's work friends," I added sarcastically. How was I going to keep Edward from noticing the resemblance of himself in Maddy?

"Okay, Maddy," I started as I lifted her into my arms. "Don't talk to strangers, don't touch anything and please, please, _please_ don't put anything in your mouth,"

"Okay, Momma." she agreed patting her hand against my chest.

I kissed her temple, "That's my girl,"

There was only about an hour left of work so it wouldn't be that hard to have Maddy with me.

I turned the corner heading for the clinic and Mark grinned when he saw me, I stopped when I saw him, confused. Did he have a black eye and a bloody lip before? No…

What had happened?

"Don't worry about it," Mark murmured before I could ask. "Hi there, you must be Madeline."

"It's Maddy," she corrected with an impatient sigh.

I stifled a laugh and bounced her gently on my hip.

"Maddy this is Mark, he works with me," I introduced them.

"Hi, Mark." she greeted him.

"Hi,"

"Oh my god, Bella!" Angela gushed from somewhere behind me. "Maddy's adorable!"

"Jeez, Ang. You don't need to say 'Oh my god, Bella' every time you see me,"

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes and then grinned widely at Maddy.

"Hi little one,"

"Hi," Maddy whispered shyly as she blushed. _Yep, she was my kid._

"Aww, Bella, she looks just like you," Angela commented.

"Thanks, Ang." I smiled and then turned back to Mark. "I don't think she's really sick, there's just a runny nose,"

He nodded. "Then just let the cold run it's course, I'll still prescribe some antibiotics for her."

"Thanks," I sighed in relief and then looked around. "Have you seen Edward?"

"You mean Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah, him,"

Mark smirked, "No I haven't seen him since you left,"

"Damn, I really needed to talk to him,"

"Momma, I'm hungry," Maddy whined tugging on a strand of my hair.

"Do you want me to take her to the cafeteria?" Angela offered eagerly. What a life saver. I think I need to buy her a car one day, Ang has always been there for me ever since High School.

"Sure, Ang." I grinned. "Maddy, Angela's gonna take you to get something to eat, 'Kay?"

Maddy nodded eagerly and I placed her on the floor so she could walk.

"Come on, hold my hand," Angela suggested as she lead her forward.

"She seems like a great kid," Mark commented as I watched my daughter gloatingly as she walked.

"She is," I smiled and my eyes spotted someone with the exact shade of bronze hair I had been looking for.

Edward was walking quickly to the clinic and he shut himself in one of the cubicles almost ripping the cheap fabric from the hooks in his rage.

"I'll be right back," I excused myself as I walked back to the clinic.

I fixed my clothes and then brushed my fingers through my hair. When I reached the curtain covered cubicle I waited hesitantly unsure of whether he would want to see me.

There was a hissing noise inside as though he was in pain. I took a deep breath.

"Edward?" I whispered. "It's Bella,"

"Now's not really a good time," he snapped.

Was he being honest or did he really not want to see me? I had forgotten how confused he used to make me feel with all of his sudden mood swings.

I lifted my hand to pull back the curtain but then I snatched it back again.

"Are you alright? You sound a little…" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he snarled.

"Don't be such a martyr, Edward." I growled ripping the curtain out of my way.

Edward had a painful looking black eye and his nose was bleeding.

He was holding a tissue to his nose trying to stop the bleeding. He sighed in defeat when he saw me.

I gaped at him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's nothing, Bella. Seriously." he said while wincing.

"That's not nothing, Edward," I argued pointing to his black eye.

"Bella, I-I really don't want you to see me like this," he pleaded as I opened the small freezer, I grabbed an ice pack.

"Don't be such a baby," I sighed placing the cold pack over his eye. He was just as stubborn as I remembered.

"Thanks," he breathed relaxing under my touch. I half-smiled at his reaction.

"Who gave you this?" I wondered putting applying a tiny bit more pressure.

"Myself," he lied.

I raised an eyebrow at him sceptically, "You gave yourself a black eye and a bloody nose?"

He winced under the pressure, "I don't need to tell you everything that happens in my life, Bella," he snapped.

I recoiled away from him and removed the compress, "Ouch, okay."

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day," he sighed. "You've been nothing but helpful and I've just been an absolute jerk,"

"Yeah, you have," I smirked.

"I guess I'm just a little jealous," he admitted sheepishly.

I laughed, "Jealous of what?"

"It was hard for me, seeing you with Mark today,"

I blinked in understanding, "Why would that make you jealous? It's not like I'm dating either of you,"

"You're not dating Mark?" he inquired.

"Hell no,"

"But you had a daughter with him," Edward assumed.

I laughed again, "No, trust me, I only met Mark today,"

Edward grinned, "That's interesting, Mark seems to think you're together,"

"Well, Mark's delusional," I concluded handing Edward a new tissue.

There was a long moment of silence after that and I wondered how I could get the conversation going again. I noticed Edward appraising me with his eyes and then he grinned when he looked up at me.

"What?" I asked with a self-conscious laugh revealing my famous blush.

"You look good, Bella." He commented.

I smirked. "I would say the same but since you're currently bleeding and have a huge black eye…."

He laughed, "Thanks anyway,"

I glanced reluctantly at the clock above the bed and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"I left Maddy with Angela and it's been an hour," I sighed removing the cold pack. "I should go find them,"

"Maddy's at the hospital?"

"Yeah, they sent her back to me from day care because apparently she had flu,"

"Is she alright?" he wondered getting to his feet.

"Yeah, she's fine, just a runny nose. Nothing serious."

Edward removed the tissue from his nose and sure enough, there was no more blood. He grinned triumphantly.

"Since my blood flow is under control," he started. "Do you think I could meet her?"

"Um," I hesitated, Edwards face fell and I sighed. "Sure, just let me get changed first."

"I'll come with you, I still use my old locker from my first day here," he smirked.

I laughed he sounded proud of himself.

"What?" he questioned.

I shook my head, still smiling as he held the door open for me.

Edwards locker was on the opposite side of mine, our backs faced each other.

I hadn't realised how cold it had been until I was standing in just my underwear, black lacy bra and panties set.

I quickly pulled up my skirt and then tucked in my blouse.

"So how's your family?" I wondered as I attached my heels to my feet.

I glanced up at him, catching him watching me. He quickly put on his shoes. "They're good. Carlisle still works here,"

"Really? I haven't seen him yet,"

"That's because he's on a second honeymoon with Esme, they're back next week."

"And Alice and Jaz?"

"Alice is still just as irritating, her and Jasper live in Port Angeles since she opened up a lingerie boutique there,"

A boutique? That was nice, Alice had always dreamed of owning her own fashion line.

"That's great and Rose and Em?"

"They are still living in Forks, they have a four year old son named Tyler,"

The name sounded familiar and I remembered Judie saying something about Maddy playing like best friends with a little boy named Tyler.

"Wow, does he go to the day care here?" I mused, testing my theory.

"I think so," he answered as I brushed my hair.

I laughed, "Maddy's been playing with a 'Tyler' today, that's who she got the runny nose from,"

"Wow, small world, huh?"

"Nah," I disagreed. "Just a small town,"

Edward smiled crookedly. "What made you move back here?"

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully. "I guess I just missed Forks and all the memories and experiences I had here,"

"That's the same reason I moved back," Edward explained. "I was also hoping that _you_ would still be here,"

I was human and confused enough to ask "Why?"

"Bella," he sighed, placing two hands next to my head on my locker. His sudden proximity caused me to press my back against the locker.

"I lied when I told you I didn't love you anymore,"

WHAT THE…?!

"I-I," I stuttered. "I don't understand…?"

"I was gravely ill with cancer," he explained. "They said I wouldn't survive it,"

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded as tears of rage filled my eyes.

Edward sighed in frustration and looked away from me. "I thought it would be easier for you, that when I died it wouldn't hurt you as much,"

I felt my lips quivering, the way they always did when my eyes filled with water.

"Don't cry, please," he pleaded brushing away a teardrop from my cheek.

"I can't exactly help it, Edward!" I screeched. "I've spent three years raising a child on my own all the time thinking that her father didn't love me anymore and that he deserved to be with the woman he loved…" I panted. "only to find out that he wanted me to be away from him when he died, to save me from the pain of losing a lover. When I've already gone through the pain of childbirth and heartbreak," I was hyperventilating.

Edward stood there, unmoving and stunned. I ran through my words in my head.

I whimpered, quickly ducking out under his arm and running out the locker room. Why did I have such a big mouth? Surely Edward would want to take Maddy away from me now.

"Bella!" he called running after me.

I saw Angela and Maddy solving a puzzle in the nurses lounge and I quickly barged in.

"Momma!" Maddy squealed in delight.

"Hey, baby." I sighed opening my arms for her. Maddy ran over to me eagerly. I held her tight against me.

"Thanks, Ang. I owe you big time,"

"No problem," she grinned. "Maddy's a great kid,"

"You ready to go, princess?" I asked anxiously.

Maddy nodded. "Bye, Auntie Angie."

"Bye, squirt. I'll see you soon, okay?" Angela said brushing Maddy's hair out her face.

"'Kay," Maddy answered.

"Bye, Ang." I murmured quickly leaving the room and heading to the parking lot.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call behind me as his hand grabbed my free wrist.

I turned to face him, Maddy had her face buried against my chest and for once I was happy she did this.

I looked up at him and stared deep into his eyes, "You can't take her from me," I whispered.

He hesitantly lifted his hand to touch her hair but I glared at it and he retreated it back to his side. "I would never do that, Bella."

I searched his face for any sign that he was lying to me, but found only honesty.

I broke away from his stare and looked down at Maddy, "Baby, can you say 'Hello' to the man, please."

Edward half-smiled and then waited eagerly to finally see his daughter.

She shook her head against my chest and we both frowned at her, "Madeline," I chided softly.

Reluctantly she looked up at him and I saw the same blinding smile on Edwards face that was always on mine whenever I saw her.

"Hi there, Maddy." he whispered endearingly.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"My name's Edward," he introduced himself holding out his palm for a high five.

She giggled at that and eagerly swotted his hand.

He laughed and then grinned up at me. Just this small interaction was enough to bring small tears of happiness to my eyes. I had never realised how much I had wanted them to meet each other, and now I knew just how foolish I had been to keep her a secret from him.

* * *

**AN: Check out my other stories, they're mostly rated 'M' so only if you're old enough (:**

**Review please.**


End file.
